


I know they're watching

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al Sah-him, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nanda Parbat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver learns that part of his initiation into the League, into becoming Al Sah-him and Heir to the Demon is taking a mate with which to provide the League with an heir.   It's not a ritual that he wishes to participate in, especially given his night in Felicity's arms, but what other choice does he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know they're watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanMomMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/gifts).



> This is just shameless. Really. I'm almost ashamed of myself. (almost, not quite). 
> 
> This is also for mersayseh's birthday today. She deserves smut. 
> 
> I borrowed from an old story of mine that is no longer online. When I first thought of this idea, I knew that some of it would work well in this situation so if anything is recognizable, if you've been with me for a while... that's probably why. ;)
> 
> Also, the title is from "Sex on Fire" ... the Beyoncé cover to be exact. (i should get in the habit of posting which songs I get my titles from)

This whole thing was ludicrous. Oliver had agreed to Ra’s’ offer, to become the Heir to the Demon and leave his life alone.  It was all to save Thea and now that she was safe, his life belonged to the League of Assassins.  It meant turning his back on a life with Felicity, a life in Starling City, a life as the Arrow.  Out of everything, it was giving up Felicity that was the hardest.  But she’d come to him, last night before his initiation rituals were to begin today, and given herself to him anyhow.  

Oliver’s heart clenched at the memory as he allowed himself to be draped in ceremonial robes by various servants. Last night would live in his memory forever.  Was she still in Nanda Parbat?  He hadn't seen her since he’d had to leave her side that morning.  He couldn’t imagine she’d want to be here to see him undergo the initiation.  

Either way, he hadn’t seen her at his branding or when the priestess had shaved his head.  Then, Ra’s had taken him aside and explained that he would be taking a mate.  That’s how he said it too: “Now, you will take a mate.”

Apparently, it had to do with the need to produce heirs and providing a proper example for the rest of the League.  That was when Oliver learned the priestess who had presided over Thea’s dip in the special pool was Ra’s’ mate.  He would be presented with a selection of League-approved women and whomever he selected would become his mate in another ritualistic ceremony.  Ra’s was scant on the details, but it sounded like a wedding to Oliver.  He’d tried to explain to Ra’s that he already had a mate, the only woman he could ever fathom choosing: Felicity.  Ra’s had been unimpressed and seemingly uninterested, dismissing him after that to prepare for the ritual that would be taking place shortly.  

So he’d been stripped, washed, shaved (they left his head alone, at least), perfumed, oiled and draped in a heavy velvet robe.  And now, he was being lead out of the preparation rooms and back into the main chamber.  

He arrived to see Ra’s and the priestess present, along with a handful of servants.  There was an alter set up in the center of the room and several chairs where Ra’s and his mate were sitting.  A few League members Oliver wasn’t fully familiar with were also sitting there.  Honestly, he’d expected a lot more people.  Oliver stood before Ra’s and waited for whatever might come next. 

Ra’s stood up and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder that Oliver had to fight the urge to shake off. 

“This is a key moment in your initiation, my son.  If you’ll turn around, the women vying to become your mate will be entering the room and you will have the opportunity to inspect each of them and make your selection.”

He bit back a curse.  He wanted to remind his _benefactor_ that he didn’t want any of these women.  But how could he get out of this?  His mind was racing with potential scenarios when the sound of approaching feet reached his ears and he and Ra’s turned to face the new arrivals. 

A few more servants arrived ahead of a line of women, all dressed head to toe in black robes and headdresses.  Honestly, there wasn’t any way to discern one woman from the next.  In total, there were five.  They stood in a line before him. 

Oliver turned to ask Ra’s how he was supposed to select and the man smiled.  “You may ask each woman to remove their headdress and/or robe if you so desire,” he clarified.  “I don’t expect you make such a momentous choice without having a good idea of what you’re agreeing to.”

This felt like a slave auction.  Oliver’s skin crawled with disgust as he stepped towards the line of women.  One by one, he asked each of them to remove their headdress.  Each woman was beautiful and exotic and eight years ago, he would have been falling all over himself at his good fortune (as well as asking Ra’s if it was possible to take more than one mate).  But now, he found only that none of these women appealed to him. None of them possessed the blonde hair, the blue eyes or the warm smile of the woman who owned his heart.  

With increasing despair, he continued down the line.  Then, he arrived at the last woman in the line.  When he asked her to remove her headdress, she hesitated for a second or two before reaching up to pushed the fabric off her head, revealing herself to him. 

Oliver’s heart caught in his chest and his breath in his throat.  It was Felicity.  Her hair hung in loose waves past her shoulders, thin braids playing hide and seek in her tresses, woven through with ribbons and beads.  She looked like an oasis in the desert.  Her eyes were rimmed with kohl and wide, but without fear.  Well, there was a bit of uncertainty as she studied him for a reaction, but he also recognized the stubborn set of her chin as she met his look.   

“Felicity?  What—?” he began.  She bit her lip, her eyes darting to Ra’s behind him.  

Ra’s joined him at his elbow and Oliver could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, “She came to me this morning.  She’d heard about the various rituals you would be undergoing today and tried to talk me out of every single one of them.  She took particular exception to the branding ritual.  And when I told her about the mating, she insisted being one of the candidates.”

“Is that true, Felicity?”

She shrugged a little.  A smile played at the corners of her lips and Oliver could suddenly very easily see his petite IT genius going toe to toe with the Demon’s Head.   

“You may speak, my dear.” Ra’s said.  Then he left them, returning to his seat once more. 

“I couldn’t just leave you here, Oliver.  And I didn’t want to leave you in _this_ either,” she explained.  

“This is basically _marriage_ , Felicity.  Are you sure you want that?”  Oliver was having a hard time getting his mind to catch up with what was happening.  Never in a million years had he expected _Felicity_ to be one of these women and it just seemed too good to be true. There was no question that he would want this with her but he was not going to be the one force her into this.

“Is this how I pictured things for us?  No, it’s not.  I was expecting a romantic proposal, a leisurely engagement, a beautiful ceremony, maybe outdoors in the spring and a good couple years in the future.”  Wait, she’d imagined them getting engaged and married?  Felicity shrugged again and the black fabric of her robes shifted.  Oliver’s eye was drawn to the sliver of skin that was revealed at her shoulder before the robe fell back into place.  Was she wearing anything at all underneath the robe?  Arousal began to hum along his nerves.  “But Oliver, make no mistake, I want to spend my life with you.  I get that you have to do this right now and we can work out the details later.  If you want… that is.”

“Ohhh. I want.”  His voice was nearly a growl.  Oliver turned back to face Ra’s.  “I’ve made my selection.”

“I had a feeling,” the other man intoned.  He stood and his mate stood next to him.  “Now comes the ritual. We will leave, giving you a measure of privacy.  All that will be left are a few servants and a record keeper.”  He indicated a hooded man who still sat.  “After you have completed the ritual, you will join us in the great hall for a celebratory feast.”

Ra’s swept out of the room, taking nearly everyone with him.  All that remained were the League member in charge of observing the ritual and a few servants who crouched nearby. 

“What is the ritual?” Felicity asked once they were mostly alone. 

 _Shit._ “Ra’s didn’t explain to you when you volunteered?”

“No, just that it would be a mating ritual.  Sounded like some sort of wedding ceremony and I figured that was self explanatory.”

Oliver reached for her hands and she rustled her robes a little, freeing her hands from the folds of fabric and placed them in his. “It means, we need to…” He struggled to find the right words. “… Come together to seal the bond.”

“Like… sex?”  Her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Oliver huffed out a chuckle.  That was his Felicity.  Always getting right to the point.  “Yes.”

She glanced over his shoulder at the League member and servants.  “In front of them?”

He nodded, watching her reactions carefully. 

She took a deep breath and then blew it out.  “Okay then, what are we waiting for?  Lets do this thing.”  She winked to show him that she was on board if he was and he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding

Shutting his mind to their observers, Oliver focused his attention on the woman before him.  Releasing her hands and reaching up, he pushed the robe open and off her shoulders.  As he’d suspected, she was naked underneath and his breath caught again at the sight of her body.  This time, however, she had been prepared by people the way he himself had been just for this moment.  

Beads hung from her neck, dangling and swaying between her naked breasts as she trembled slightly.  Swirling designs were drawn on her skin in dark kohl, decorating her arms and legs and back and belly (circling that indentation that was her belly button in a way that simply begged his tongue to follow the path).  Her skin glistened with oil, shining almost golden in the flickering torchlight of the chamber.  

“How do we begin?” she asked softly, pressing herself up against his side and breathing the words into his ear.  Jesus, he could _smell_ her...

He took deep, shuddering breaths of air, trying every trick he knew to control his rapidly building arousal so that he didn’t just pounce on her.  “Felicity…”

“I think we need to get rid of your robe, Al Sah-him,” she purred, running her fingertips along the neckline of his robe.  Oliver swallowed and nodded.  

She did as he’d done to her, opening the robe and then pushing it off his shoulders.  He stood still, watching her as she looked him over, taking in the sight of his body as it had been prepared for this ritual.  Prepared for _her_.  He felt his cock jump as her gaze lingered on his groin for a moment. 

“Felicity,” he groaned again, taking ahold of her arms and feeling how soft, smooth and slick her skin felt under his hands.  “I want you.”  

“Then have me,” she whispered, her eyes fixed on his lips.  Suddenly, the last thing he was thinking about was where they were or who was watching.  His control snapped. Oliver hauled her body to his and crashed his lips down upon hers.  The kiss wasn’t gentle or exploring or sweet.  It was rough and hot and demanding.  She nipped back at him, catching his lower lip in her teeth before swiping her tongue over his lips and plunging into his mouth.  She made a noise in her throat and he felt the reverberations down to his toes.

He growled back and grabbed at her, one hand under her decidedly bare ass and the other around her back as he maneuvered her around to the altar.  He broke the kiss, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her kiss-swollen lips and lust-fogged eyes, before he spun her around so she faced the altar.  Oliver pressed down on her back so she bent over the carved wooden piece and then ran his hand along her back, down over her ass before skating it over her hip.  God damn, Felicity had the best ass he’d ever seen.  Ever since he’d first known her, the firm roundness he’d seen beneath her tight skirts had teased and tempted him and now he could touch and look as much as he liked.  

Oliver reached around, stroking his fingers through the damp heat at the apex of her legs.  He groaned at feeling her so wet and ready for him already.  Felicity pushed back against his hand, making a keening noise that only fueled his desire further.  “You like that?” he growled into her ear, bending over her back.  “You want more of that?”

“Yes, Oliver.  More.  Now,” she moaned, pushing her hips back against him and her curvy butt rubbed against his straining erection.  His pulse pounded in his ears as desire overtook him.

“You want me to fuck you, Felicity?” he asked roughly, biting at her neck and continuing to finger her, withdrawing his fingers to stroke her clit until it swelled and trembled under his touch.

Her groan echoed around the chamber, but he barely even noticed anyone watching them now.  “Yes, god, YES. Fuck me hard and fast, Oliver,” she pleaded, her hands gripping the wood of the altar so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He nipped at her back before pulling away momentarily, just long enough for him to grasp his throbbing cock.  He took just a moment to appreciate the view of Felicity bent over the altar before him, her lovely form beckoning to him.  He grabbed her hip with one hand and still guiding his erection, he pushed forward and into her wet, tight warmth.

They both cried out as he slid all the way in and he couldn’t believe the sensations that roared through his body.  They’d made love all through the night but Oliver didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of sinking into the warm welcome of her body.  Stars danced in front of his eyes and the heat of her body surrounding him caused him to break out in a sudden sweat.  Tingles chased down his spine and he stayed still for just a moment longer, letting them both catch up to the joining of their bodies.  He leaned down, nipping again at her back and she arched into his touch.  He kept one hand steady on her hip and the other reached under her to stroke at her breast.  She fit into his palm perfectly and he remembered all the time he’d spend the night before, learning and appreciating her breasts.  

He began to move, pushing forward roughly.  She cried out, but it wasn’t a sound of a woman in pain.  She reached around with one hand to grip at at his thigh, her fingernails scratching over the skin and hair there and undoubtedly leaving marks.

“You feel... so good,” she moaned, pushing her hips back towards him.

He grunted, pushing forward sharply.  “You’re mine now, Felicity.  Mine,” he ground out, starting to tremble with the effort it took not to let his instincts fully take over.  

“No one else,” she agreed, gasping.  “Just you.”  He controlled his thrusts as best he could, but he was stuttering in his rhythm.  “And you’re mine,” she told him, her voice strained and dark. “I claim you.”

“Yes,” he groaned, her oath igniting his nerve endings further.  “I claim you.”  It felt right.  It felt well past due.  It felt like destiny.

“Harder, Oliver,” she begged.  “Guh.... fuck me!”

He never could deny her anything.  He wanted so badly to let go that it hardly felt like giving in to her wishes anyhow.  He let his primitive nature, the one he always struggled so hard to repress, take over his movements.  He thrust into her, grabbing at her hip so tightly that he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises there later.  The noises that both of them were no longer bothering to stifle echoed around the chamber.

He slammed into her, her back arching, both of them gasping and crying out.  “Please, Oliver! I need-” Felicity broke off, crying out as he adjusted the angle and thrust in further than before.

Realizing what she was saying and knowing how desperately close he was to coming, he released the breast he’d been grabbing and brought his hand down to where they were joined.  He enjoyed feeling the way he slid slickly in and out of her for a moment before rubbing his fingers roughly against her clit, giving it a little pinch between his first and middle fingers.  “Come for me, Felicity,” he groaned in her ear.

And come she did.  She cried out so loudly that he worried for just a moment that he had hurt her.  She sobbed out her release and the sound of it was so painfully erotic, and the feel of her walls clenching around him so beautifully exquisite, that he found himself plunging into release after her, his hips jerking erratically.  As his orgasm threatened to claim his very soul, he bent forward and bit down on her shoulder, knowing he was leaving a mark.

They lay, her draped across the altar and him draped across her, for a few moments afterward, struggling to calm racing hearts and to catch their breath.  He could hear the League members shifting in his seat and Oliver knew he should feel embarrassed, but all he could muster was deep satisfaction and a certain level of pride.  He had made Felicity scream, after all.  Soon, his motor skills were returned to him and he pushed off of her.  He quickly set himself back to rights, retrieving his robe and pulling it on his arms. Then, reached out to help Felicity find her own feet.

She wobbled slightly, leaning into him.  Her eyes found his and he worried briefly that he might see regret there.  It was with the best sort of surprise when he saw instead a smug grin.

“Okay?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “More than.”

He found her robe and brought it back to her, watching as she slipped it on and fastened it closed over her tantalizing curves. 

Oliver tucked Felicity against his side. She fit right there. It felt _good_ to have her there.  “I think we have a feast to get to.”  He looked towards the League member who was now standing.  “Are we good here?”

“Yes, Al Sah-him.  I will report to the Demon’s Head that the mating ritual was completed properly,” the man told him. 

“Very good.”  

He left along with the handful of servants, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone for the first time since early that morning. 

“Are we really married?” she asked him. 

“According to the League.  I don’t know if American government will recognize it…” he said. “Though I don’t know.  Ra’s has an extensive list of contacts.”

Felicity grinned, a dimple flashing in her cheek and he bent to press a quick kiss to it.  “I don’t mind if it is.  I want to be married to you, Oliver.”

“And me, you.”  

He kissed her again, properly and thoroughly.  She sighed into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her.  Where would they go from here?  The future in Nanda Parbat was far from certain and Oliver knew that they still had to find a way to get out of this whole deal.  But now, with Felicity firmly at his side, he didn’t feel as hopeless about the prospect as he had before. 

Together, they could do just about anything. 


End file.
